


Stoic Eyes

by sunalso



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S4 AU take on ‘Where the Wild Things Are.’ Spike and Buffy are trapped in Riley's dorm room and he needs a hand getting them out. </p><p>My tongue is firmly in my cheek for most of this ;-)</p><p>In this timeline Angel and Riley have already met once before. I like to think at a Christmas party Joyce threw that became very awkward.</p><p>Beta read by Gort, who also gets credit for the title. </p><p>Posted to AO3 and my LJ ONLY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoic Eyes

This was turning into the worst night of his life.

Riley had thought it’d been bad when Betty-June had broken up with him the night before Junior Prom and he’d had to go with Mabel-Beth instead. He’d never lived that down. Whenever he went back to Iowa to see his folks at least one of his high school buddies had to bring it up and rub it in his face.

Bad as that had been, calling your girlfriend’s vampire ex-boyfriend for help because your magically enchanted fraternity house had somehow locked said girlfriend and another vampire into your room was way worse. What was with Buffy and vampires with hideous hair? Did she go out Slaying and find the ones that were especially attached to bottles of hair gel and just decide to keep them as pets?

Riley sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. The other Scoobies were M.I.A. and he guessed that the house was busy messing with them as well. So it fell to him to defeat whatever was behind all the weirdness, only he couldn’t do it without backup.

Wiping a sweaty palm on his pants Riley picked up the pay phone, dropped in a buck worth of quarters, and called Angel.

The phone rang.

What kind of name was Angel, anyway? Wasn’t there a song about…oh, no. He inadvertently thought of Buffy’s ex as being on the glossy fold out pages in the middle of a magazine. All bulging muscles, gelled hair, stoic dark brown eyes, and hung like a…

Whoa.

Nope. His brain so didn’t need to be going there.

The phone rang twice more before it was picked up. “Hello, Angel Investigations. We help the helpless.” The voice was female and bored.

“Ah, can I speak to Angel, please?” Riley wiggled his feet a little further apart, suddenly nervous to talk to a guy that he’d just been thinking about nake…that’d been Buffy’s boyfriend. Angel was kind of scary.

“Who’s this?” the voice snapped.

“Um-I’m…Riley Finn. Buffy’s-“

“This is about Buffy?” The woman sounded like she was paying attention now.

“Yeah, she’s-“

“Wait one moment.”

There was generic hold music, a click, and the line rang again.         

“Angel.”

“Uh, hi. This is Riley Finn-“

“I remember.”

Riley pushed the heel of his hand against his suddenly aching temple. Well, didn’t he feel special. “Look, Buffy and her friends are in trouble. There something supernatural going on with one of the frat houses on campus and it has them trapped. I need help. You’re the only person I could think of that might have more than a snowball’s chance of saving her.” He took a deep breath. “Can you help?”

“Buffy’s in trouble? I’ll be there immediately.” There was a catch in the vampire’s voice that made Riley think Angel still had more than a few unresolved feelings about the girl.

Riley eyed the possessed frat house. “How long will it take for you to get here?”

“I have an emergency teleportation spell set up, so almost instantly. Where are you located?”

“I’m at a bank of payphones on campus by Lowell House.”

There was rustling and a thump from L.A. “That will work. Stay on the line until I’m there.”

“You got it.”

Would Angel just appear? Riley cradled the receiver between his ear and shoulder and crossed his arms, waiting. An uneasy feeling crawled into the pit of his stomach as reality warped and bent around him. With a snap the world returned to normal and Angel was there. The vampire started to fall and Riley dropped the phone and caught the bulky man around the waist.

Angel swayed unsteadily and ended up leaning heavily on Riley.

“I wish I could throw up,” Angel said, voice hoarse.

“That bad?” Riley awkwardly patted the other man’s shoulder as Angel continued to recover while resting against his shoulder.     

“Worse.”

Riley couldn’t help it as his nose twitched. What kind of hair products did Angel use? Because he smelled…good, like clean masculinity. The vampire was a solid presence in Riley’s arms. It was oddly comforting and Riley found himself closing his eyes and leaning back against the cool, sturdy body.

After a few minutes Angel pushed himself upright with a sigh. Riley’s eyes caught and held the warm brown ones of the vampire. Chuckling uncomfortably, the two men stepped away from each other.

Angel rubbed the back of his neck. “So, what happened?”

“I don’t know, exactly. We were having a party just to relax for a while and things suddenly went pear-shaped. There was a wall that was making people, um, happy.” Riley winced at Angel’s raised eyebrow. “Then there was screaming and somehow Buffy and Spike ended up in my dorm room and a bunch of vines sprang up. There’s so many and they’re so thick that I can’t even get close to the door.”

“Did you say Spike?” Angel looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. Riley nodded. “What the hell was Spike doing at a party in your frat house?”

Riley groaned. “I didn’t invite him. He just trails around after the Scoobies because he has nothing better to do.”  He should have kicked the moron out as soon as he’d seen Spike’s ridiculous bleached hair. Now Buffy was stuck with the fangless wonder. There were stakes in his room. Maybe there’d be a happy and dusty ending to this story. “The rest of us got separated, so far I’m the only one that’s made it out.”

Angel nodded. “Let’s go.” The vampire shoved his hands into his coat pockets and stalked off towards the frat house. Silently, the two men circled the perimeter. All the doors remained firmly closed no matter what the soldier or vampire did to try and open them. They paused under a window that was thickly covered with vines.

The vampire was frowning. “Is that your room?”

“Yeah.”

Angel’s frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. “Can you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That,” Angel spat.

Riley held his breath and listened. There was the distant rush of traffic from the closest major road, the slight sound of the night breeze passing under the eaves of the house, and was that…moaning? Now that he’d caught it he couldn’t not hear it. Two voices, one low and male and the other much higher pitched and female. There was grunting and groaning as well as moaning. Riley flushed, it sounded like a porno. Maybe one of the guys had been watching one before the house went nuts.

Trying to not be obvious, Riley glanced at Angel from under his lashes. The vampire looked livid. His hands were clenched into fists and gold swirled deep in his chocolate brown eyes. Riley pushed his hair back from his forehead. He was about to ask Angel what had him so worked up when the sex-track began to include words.

“Oh god, harder. Harder!” the woman barked. Riley’s brows drew together. That had sounded an awful lot like Buffy. Only she didn’t say things like that during sex. She sighed and whispered his name, not angrily made demands.

There was a strangled moan and a deep male voice rumbled in answer: “Fuck, you’re tight, Slayer. Like a bloody velvet lined bear trap.”

“Less talky mister. Oh…Oh!...Just like that, I’m going to…Spike!” The last was nearly a wail. Riley’s stomach was in his throat. His sweet girlfriend was-

She couldn’t be-

In his bed?

His horror stricken eyes met Angel’s furious ones. The vampire lost control of the demon and Riley didn’t have time to react before Angel had picked him up off the ground and slammed him against the brick wall of the house. The vampire had an elbow across his throat and Riley found himself almost unable to breathe.

“What the hell is going on here?” Angel hissed around his fangs.

Riley gurgled in the back of his throat and frantically shook his head. The pressure on his neck eased a fraction. “I don’t know!” he managed to yelp.

“Christ, Slayer. Where’d you learn to use your mouth like that?” Spike’s voice was warm honey.

“Pull my hair when I’m sucking you!” Buffy snapped.

Riley looked helplessly at the angry vampire whose face was an inch from his own. “I didn’t teach her anything!” he squeaked. Buffy had gone down on him once and he’d felt so self-conscious about it that he hadn’t really been able to enjoy it.  After letting her work for a little while he’d pulled her into a kiss and then had her lay down. For a second he’d been petrified that she was going to ask him to return the favor, but she’d just smiled and they’d gone back to familiar missionary territory. He’d been hugely relieved. Oral sex was complicated and he always ended up feeling like he was trying to put a puzzle together with no idea what the finished picture was supposed to look like. Not a huge turn on.

Angel’s human guise returned. “It’s the house, right?”

Riley nodded. It had to be. Some spell or supernatural effect. Buffy wasn’t the kind of girl to-

“Yeah, Slayer. Rub that clit. Having my cock down your throat makes you all kinds of hot, don’t it? I’m… going to…Buffy…going to shoot my load right between your teeth and I want to bloody well hear you swallow.”

Riley and Angel both stared slack jawed at the vine covered window as there was a muffled feminine keen and a loud male grunt. Dimly Riley registered that he’d just heard Spike bust a nut in his girlfriend’s mouth and Buffy had apparently gotten off on it. The soldier found himself much more aware that during the exchange Angel had smashed his hips up against his own. The vampire was obviously aroused and to his acute embarrassment Riley found himself responding in kind. It must be the sexually charged atmosphere, or maybe the spell on the house was getting to him.

He whimpered and bucked his hips against Angel’s hard body. The vampire dropped his arm away from Riley’s throat. The soldier still found it hard to catch his breath as Angel turned his big brown puppy dog eyes on him. There was a pause.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Slayer? You want the Big Bad to spank you?” There was the sound of a palm slapping flesh. “Put that ass up in the air, I’m going to roger you proper while I do it.”  

“Oh, god, yes!” Buffy growled. “Keep that hand moving while you fuck me with that big dick of yours!”

Riley took a breath and threaded his hands into Angel’s thick hair. The vampire groaned and smashed his mouth into Riley’s. In shock the soldier’s lips parted and Angel thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. Something inside Riley clicked into place and he kissed Angel back with a fevered passion.

The vampire deftly undid Riley’s belt and pulled down his zipper. The cold palm and slightly calloused fingers felt just right, almost like his own. Angel continued to plunder his mouth while deftly stroking Riley’s nearly painful erection. The soldier found himself gasping and pumping his hips in almost no time. Angel rested his head on Riley’s shoulder and bit lightly at his neck with blunt teeth. It felt so good to have this man, this demon, be in charge.

Above them Buffy and Spike were continuing to mew and grunt in the throes of their passion.

“I’m going to come,” Riley whispered in awe.

Angel produced a handkerchief from his pocket. “I got you.” He kissed Riley again, swallowing down the soldier’s cries of pleasure. Riley’s whole body hummed with his release and his knees nearly gave way. Panting he tilted his head back and looked at Angel’s bemused expression. As soon as Riley caught his breath Angel switched their positions.

“I want your mouth on me,” the vampire said while running a finger over Riley’s face. Riley nodded and dropped to his knees, eagerly undoing Angel’s tight leather pants. For a second he was worried, but once the other man’s swollen cock was right in front of his face any apprehension vanished. Riley knew just what to do and how to make it feel good. Angel groaned as Riley nearly swallowed him whole.

“Pinch my nipples harder, Spike, you’re not going to break them!”

“Could bite ‘em.”

“Oh…god…use your fangs!”

****

Riley was still trembling from the most intense sexual experience of his life as Angel gently led him by the hand around the side of the house and away from the incessant noises that his now ex-girlfriend and Spike were still making. They were apparently the energizer bunnies of screwing.

The two men ran right into the Giles and the Scoobies. Riley instantly let go of Angel’s hand, his cheeks red. Nobody had seemed to notice the intimate contact, however.

“Oh man! I am so glad to see you guys!” Xander exclaimed. “We’ve got to rescue Buffy! She’s stuck with Spike in a room upstairs. He’s probably dust by now, but we still got to get her out.”

Angel and Riley shared a look.

“I’m sure Buffy’s fine. What do we know about Lowell House?” Angel asked. He stepped up beside the Watcher and maneuvered him back the way that Giles had come from. Riley was relieved. For some reason he didn’t want the others to hear the sexcapades going on in his room. It felt like those noises belonged to him and Angel. While the vampire continued to walk beside the Watcher, he did turn his head to smile at Riley. The warmth of Angel’s grin nearly made Riley trip over his own feet.

Riley had no doubt things were going to be very different for him now.

****

It took the Watcher and the witches some time to figure out what was going on with Lowell house and even more to stop it. When the Scoobies finally cut through the vines blocking the access to Riley’s room it’d been almost six hours since the whole ordeal had started.

Angel banged the door open and walked in. Even with his human nose Riley could smell the scent of sex that rolled out of the small space. He was going to have to burn the sheets on his bed. There was no way they weren’t one giant wet spot by now.

At least the vampire and Slayer weren’t actively going at it right that second. Buffy was on her back with her arms around Spike, who was leaning over her and kissing her passionately.

Angel cleared his throat but when nothing happened he kicked the bed. That got their attention. Spike blearily looked up. His eyes went wide and he blinked comically as he realized nearly all of Buffy’s friends were in the room with them. Buffy let out a startled scream and yanked the sheet over her breasts. Spike dropped down beside her, lying on his side and propping his head up on one hand. The sheet covered his groin but not his pale torso. Scratches, bite marks, and bruises dotted his skin. Buffy had been rough on the guy.

Spike leered at the gathered group, who’d all piled in behind Angel and were staring at the couple on the bed.

Buffy’s eyes landed on Riley. “Uh, hi.” Her voice was hoarse. “I, um…this is exactly what it looks like. I’m sorry Riley. I didn’t really mean to cheat on you, it just kind of happened.”

Spike was glaring at him. “She’s my girl now,” he snarled. Buffy didn’t even roll her eyes at the vampire’s possessive comment.

“Yeah, got that,” Riley said. “Just-“

“Are you two okay?” Angel asked, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Why wouldn’t we be, Gramps?” Spike raised an eyebrow at him.

Xander was doing his best fish out of water impression. “Because you’ve been trapped by poltergeist for six hours!”

“Poltergeist?” Spike looked confused.

Buffy frowned. “Six hours?” She turned a questioning look on Spike.

“Dunno, pet. I guess it could have been.” The vampire smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Dear lord.” Giles had finally found his voice. “You…you…didn’t notice?”

Both the Slayer and her vampire looked sheepish as they shook their heads.

Anya poked Xander on the shoulder. “You own me ten bucks. I told you those two would get together.”

“Can you give us a moment to get dressed?” Buffy had a fake smile plastered on her face. Spike’s leer was gone. He genuinely appeared worried about how Buffy was doing under the scrutiny of almost all the important people in her life.

Riley was feeling generous. He’d figured out his place in the world that night and even if he wasn’t about to crow it from the roof tops, it still felt great to know a lot more about who he was. He figured his career in the Initiative was probably over, but he wasn’t half bad with the psychology stuff and there were probably plenty of confused young men and women he could help. He smiled broadly at the couple in his bed. “Don’t worry about it. You two can stay as long as you want, maybe get some sleep. I have to drive Angel back to L.A.”

“You’re not mad?” Buffy’s face scrunched up like she didn’t know if she should be mad or not that he was willing to let her go so easily.

“Nah, we’re cool. Not together anymore, but cool.” Riley watched Spike’s nose twitch as the vamp’s eyes darted between him and Angel. Finally, Spike’s gaze settled on Riley and he gave him a wink before wrapping his arm around Buffy’s waist and snuggling closer to her. Buffy looked worried for another moment, but then smiled softly at Riley and mouthed her thanks as she relaxed into Spike’s embrace.

“You two have yourselves a jolly good time with the driving. See you later, yeah?” Spikes eyes were closed and Buffy turned so her face was buried against his chest.

“Good night,” she called, voice muffled.

Riley helped Angel to herd everyone back out of his room. Once the somewhat baffled Scoobies had dispersed, Riley led a grinning Angel to his truck. “Let’s get going. It’s been a long, strange night.” A cold hand brushed over his cheek. Riley turned his head to find that Angel had silently moved so that he was standing right behind him.

The vampire’s soft brown eyes met his. “The night’s not over yet.” Riley’s heart skipped a beat. “Did you know?” Angel leaned closer, their lips almost touching. “That you have the most amazing eyes?”

This was the best night of his life and Riley never wanted it to end.


End file.
